Lonely No More
by justgowithit25
Summary: First Fanfiction- Santana has moved to New York and is trying to move on from Brittany, but it's proving to be harder than she thought. Brittany, Santana (some Bram) Of course Brittana is endgame. :)
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Glee or the Characters

* * *

Chapter 1

It's over. It's really over. She chose him over me and now I need to find a way to move on and live my dream. After her telling me we are just friends I realized moving to New York was the best option for me. Of course I still love her, but seeing her with him would ruin what we have or had I should say.

"Santana? Santana? Santana!" Rachel yells trying to get her attention.

"What!" Santana says. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last 10 minutes but you're off in your own world." Rachel states. Santana looks up and sighs "Yeah sorry about that, just have some things on my mind."

"Well Kurt and I were going to get some breakfast and were wondering if you wanted to join?" Rachel asks.

"Nah I need to go start looking for a job because the money my mom gave me won't last forever." Santana turns around to get dressed and head out.

It's been two months since Santana left Lima (more importantly Brittany). She talks with her a few times a week, but she can't stand to hear about him. She feels like she is somewhat moving on and is starting to realize that maybe it was for the best for them to be apart.

Santana leaves the apartment and heads out to find some kind of work to help pay the bills. She stops into a few places and fills out applications. As she's walking she comes across a small studio with a now hiring sign. From the outside it looks a little sketchy but she needs work so she heads in. When she enters the building there is a studio in the back and a counter up front. She calls out to see if anyone's there but no one answers. She starts to turn around when she hears someone come out of the back.

"Hey what can I do for ya." The man says.

"Yeah I saw the sign outside that said you were hiring? Is that job still available?" she asks.

"Well actually it is, but don't you want to know what it's for first?"

"Yeah that would probably be important." Santana states. The man comes from behind the counter and introduces himself.

"I'm Rick by the way, nice to meet you." He is pretty tall for a guy and has the long dark hair that you would see on someone that worked at a place like this.

"Nice to meet you too." Santana says while shaking his hand. "So pretty much you'll be my assistant. Anything I need you get and anything that our clients need you help provide. Our company is starting to get up and coming talent and it's too much for me to do on my own." Rick says.

Santana looks at him puzzled "So you are just going to hire me without knowing anything about me?" "Well you look innocent and I need someone now so why not, unless you don't want the job?" Santana shakes her head, "No, no I'll take it."

"Good come in tomorrow at 8 so we can get started." Rick smiles and walks her out.

* * *

Santana's job is going well. She is starting to get the hang of it and working with Rick has turned out to be a lot of fun. She finally feels like she has a place and she's moving towards something. She has been slowly pulling away from Brittany just to better understand herself.

Santana gets home from work late one night exhausted. She opens the door to her apartment with Rachel and Kurt trying to be as quiet as possible.

She just wants her bed, so she slowly walks to her bedroom dropping her keys and phone on the dresser next to her. She doesn't bother brushing her teeth as her head hits the pillow her phone begins to ring. She leaves it the first time, but since it keeps ringing she decides to answer it.

She pulls her hand over her head with her brown eyes still closed and presses the green button. "Hello" she says groggily. "Yes is this Santana Lopez?" the man asks.

"Yes it is may I ask why you're calling me at this time and how you got my number?" she says angrily.

"I'm sorry Ms. Lopez, I'm Officer Rodriguez and I'm calling in regards to a Brittany Pierce, do you know her?" Santana sits up in bed like a rocket just went off. Her mouth goes dry and her heart is going a mile a minute thinking of why someone would contact her about Brittany. Doesn't she have Sam now?

"Ms. Lopez? Ms. Lopez are you still there?" Officer Rodriguez says.

Santana shakes her head "Yes, yes I am, and yes I know a Brittany Pierce. What is going on?" she says panicking.

"Ms. Pierce was in a major car accident tonight and she has you listed as one of her emergency contacts." Santana freezes in place and her heart starts to race. What is wrong with Brittany? Why am I still her emergency contact? Where's Sam? She doesn't know what to do.

"What do I do?" she asks the officer "Well Ms. Lopez we would like it if you could come down to the hospital?"

"Um well I'm not in Lima anymore I live in New York….but I'll catch a flight as soon as I can to get down there." She says as she starts to pack a bag.

"Okay Ms. Lopez, I'm sorry again but she needs someone." With that she hangs up and looks for the first flight to Lima. A million thoughts are going through her head. Is Brittany going to be ok? What do I do when I get there?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! Hopefully you enjoy this next chapter!_

_I do not own Glee or the characters_

* * *

Santana arrives the next morning in Lima. She doesn't have the time to tell anyone that she is there because all she wants is to make sure Brittany is ok. She heads straight to the hospital in the taxi. Once there she goes into the intensive care unit to the front desk.

"Excuse me" she says in a low voice. The woman at the desk looks up and says

"How can I help you?"

"I'm um I'm here to see a Brittany Pierce and I want to know what room she is in?" Santana says with tears in her eyes.

"ma'am how are you in relation to Ms. Pierce?"

"I'm just a friend. An Officer Rodriguez called me last night telling me that she has been in a major car accident and I needed to get here." The brunette is getting more upset as she talks and the nurse is starting to notice.

"Ma'am let me just look up the paperwork to make sure this is correct, you can have a seat over there."

Santana didn't want to wait "look Ms. I want to know what room she's in now! Why can't you tell me that?" Santana yells loud enough for others to hear.

"Ma'am please…" "Santana?" she hears someone calling her from behind. She turns around and sees a tall blonde haired man.

"Hi Mr. Pierce… I'm sorry for causing all this commotion…. Um I'm here for Brittany." Santana says looking up at him.

"Of course Santana I understand I just didn't know you were still in Lima? Brittany told me that you moved to New York?" Mr. Pierce asks questioning

"Yes sir, I did but I'm listed as one of Brittany's emergency contact numbers, so I got here as soon as I heard the news." She is trying to keep it together but it's becoming harder with each word.

"Oh I'm sorry we would have called you but we didn't know if you and Brittany were still talking with one another." Mr. Pierce states

"Well we aren't as much but I still care about her so I wanted to make sure she was ok. Is she ok?" Santana asks

"We haven't heard anything yet. She is still in surgery and they don't know anything." Mr. Pierce says with a trembling voice.

Santana looks up at him with sad eyes "Well where is Sam, shouldn't he be here waiting with you guys?" Mr. Pierce looks at Santana nervously.

"He…he was the one that was driving the car." Santana freezes in her spot. She doesn't know if she should be angry, upset, lost or what. She walks over to the waiting area and sits down putting her head in her lap and begins to cry.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since Santana has been waiting with the Pierce's. They haven't said much just because of the situation but they are all there for one person.

The emergency room doors open as a doctor makes his way to the waiting room. They all look up and see his face that they can't read. Santana is the first one to stand up and make her way to him. "Do you know anything more about Brittany?" she asks

"Are you part of the family?" the doctor asks. "Well no"

"Then I can't give you any information."" What! But.." Mr. Pierce makes his way over to the doctor "I'm her father and we want to know what you know about my daughter." Santana looks at Mr. Pierce grateful that he is there.

"Yes Mr. Pierce, well she is in recovery right now. She had a few broken bones and internal bleeding but now she is starting to recover. She is in a coma and we are not sure when she will wake up. You can go see her, but only one at a time." The doctor turns around and walks back through the doors.

Santana feels relief that Brittany is still alive but not sure what to do next. "Santana?" Mr. Pierce turns her around to look at him.

She looks up waiting for him to speak. "You can go see her if you would like, I know you came all this way for her." The Latinas eyes start to water.

"Mr. Pierce she is your daughter. You and Mrs. Pierce should go I can wait." Santana insists "I think she would rather see you." With that Mr. Pierce walks into the waiting room.

Santana composes herself and heads towards Brittany's room. She doesn't know what she should do but she knows she wants to see her. She stops in front of her door and takes a few deep breathes before entering.

Santana slowly opens the doors and walks towards Brittany. At first she isn't sure what to do. Brittany looks different hooked up to machines and not moving at all. Santana is afraid to even touch her without hurting her.

She inches towards her hospital bed with tears streaming down her face. She stares at her and reaches for her pale hand slowly.

When she makes contact she can't contain herself anymore. "Brittany please, please be ok. I don't know what to do without you." She says through sobs.

"I know I'm in New York but I will stay here until you wake up just to make sure you're ok." Santana stares at Brittany and slowly leans in to give her a kiss on the forehead. She whispers I love you as she pulls away.

She leaves the room says her goodbyes to the Pierce's and goes to find a hotel.

* * *

_Reviews are greatly appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Glee or the characters_

* * *

It has been one week since Santana has been back. She called her job and talked with Rick to let him know the situation and he was actually pretty cool about it. Santana agreed to do as much work as she could out of the studio, so she would have a job when she returned.

Santana is with Brittany everyday and every night. She stays until they kick her out. Brittany is still in a coma but her vitals have improved and things are looking better every day.

"Santana?" she looks up from Brittany's bedside and sees Sam standing at the door. He has been by as often as possible but Santana has made it difficult for him.

"What do you want?" she says with a vicious tone.

"I just wanted to see how Brittany is doing. She is still my girlfriend you know." Sam says with a voice hard to read.

"And you're the cause of her accident, so what about that." Santana couldn't stand Sam before but now it's even harder to look at him.

"Not much change since the last time you came in. I guess you can see her for a few minutes while I get some lunch." Santana says while standing up and heading out the door with a pissed off look on her face.

Sam goes up to Brittany next to her bedside and grabs her hand. "Brittany I know this is my fault and I don't know what to do. I…I love you so much, but Santana is here and she won't let me see you. I wish you would just wake up to make this all better." Sam looks at Brittany with the tubes going through her body. Still no movement from Brittany and it is getting harder to take. Sam kisses Brittany on her hand and heads back to his room.

* * *

Meanwhile Santana is grabbing lunch and sees Brittany's mom at a table. She walks over to her cautiously. "Mrs. Pierce?" Santana says with a shaky voice.

Mrs. Pierce looks up and has a sad smile on her face. "Hey Santana. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing as well as possible Mrs. Pierce, how are you holding up?" Santana asks while taking a seat next to the older blonde.

"Well I guess the best you can with a daughter in a coma and not knowing when she will wake up." Mrs. Pierce looks at Santana with a very serious face and Santana isn't sure of what's to come.

"Santana. Ever since you left, Brittany hasn't been the same. Yes she was or is with Sam but she wasn't her same happy self. It's like she was trying to replace you but it wasn't working." Santana stands up because she can't hear this now. She is here for Brittany, but she made her decision before the accident.

"Santana wait! Please." Mrs. Pierce says grabbing her wrist.

Santana turns around slowly and looks up at Mrs. Pierce. "I'm sorry Santana I don't want to put any pressure on you, but I just thought you should know." With that Santana walks out and isn't sure what she should do with this new information.

She decides to go out for a walk to get some fresh air and clear her head, but before she gets out the doors someone calls out to her. "Santana! Santana! Wait!" Brittany's dad is running and yelling towards the brunette.

She turns around. "She's awake! She's awake!" Santana looks shocked and unsure of what to do. She has been waiting for this moment and now that it's here she doesn't know what to do.

* * *

Back in Brittany's room Sam is talking with the doctor and Brittany. "What is going on?" Brittany questions.

"Ms. Pierce I'm Doctor Wesley. You were in a car accident and were in a coma. I need to run a few tests before we continue." The younger blonde looks confused and unsure of what to say. She nods her head for the doctor to continue.

"Ok Ms. Pierce can you breath for me?" Brittany does so with a few shaky breaths.

"Good good, now just a few questions and then I will let you spend time with your family. Do you remember what happened?"

"No I have no clue what's going on or why I'm laying in a hospital bed, but I would like some answers!" Brittany says starting to get irritated.

"Yes Ms. Pierce I understand, but what is the last thing you remember?"

Brittany starts to think about why this question is so important. "Well I went out last night with Santana. Friday's are our date night so we went to dinner and a movie. Why?" Sam looks at Brittany confused by what she just said.

"Ms. Pierce what was the date of that event?" Doctor Wesley asks.

"It was January 15th, why is this so important and where is Santana?" Brittany was starting to get upset and they definitely don't want that to happen with the condition she is in.

"No reason Ms. Pierce, let me go talk with your parents outside and then I will send them in." Doctor Wesley walks out into the hall with Sam and Mrs. Pierce where Mr. Pierce and Santana are waiting.

They stand up to face the doctor. "Well what did you find out about Brittany?" Mr. Pierce asks.

"Brittany's vitals look great. She is still healing but she is talking with me and seems well." They all knew there was a but coming. "But, she has some memory loss."

"How much memory loss and what does she remember?" Mr. Pierce asks.

"The last date she remembers is January 15th." Santana looks confused and not sure of what to think.

She doesn't remember the last four months which means she doesn't remember us breaking up and her dating Sam? Santana has so many things running through her head.

"What does this mean?" Santana asks adamantly.

"It means she only remembers up to that date everything after that is gone. I will say that right now is not the time to put her through anything traumatic. I would recommend that whatever she remember s you try to go with." Doctor Wesley says to the whole family.

Santana looks at the Pierce's "But I'm not with her anymore, she chose Sam. What am I supposed to do, act like we are a couple again and the last four months didn't happen? I have a life in New York now. This can't be happening." Santana begins to pace up and down the hall.

"Santana!" Mr. Pierce says and stops Santana's movements.

"Listen I understand this is hard and confusing but maybe just for a couple weeks you can pretend to be with her still. Just so she takes steps forward and not back. Please." Mr. Pierce has desperation in his eyes.

Santana looks at Mrs. Pierce with the same look and Sam just looks pissed and unsure of what to do. She could do this for Brittany, she still cares about her and she does still love her so maybe for everyone she can try for a few weeks.

She walks up to Mr. and Mrs. Pierce "Ok." She whispers, but before she goes into the room Sam stops her.

"Wait! Hold on we are just going to let her think that you are dating her even though she is with me! That's bull shit and you know it!" Sam says angrily.

Before he can say anything else or do something he would regret Mr. Pierce grabs him and turns him around.

"Sam. Listen. For once how about you think of someone other than yourself. Brittany needs this right now and if you love her like you say you do you will go along with this to help her get better." Sam looks up but with a different look in his eyes.

"Ok. Yes you are right I can back off, but this isn't permanent." With that Sam leaves and Santana is preparing to enter Brittany's room.

* * *

_Let me know if I should continue?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews! Keeps me writing! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

Santana enters Brittany's room not knowing what she is going to do. Brittany hears her door creak and looks up. When she sees the beautiful Latina she starts to smile. Santana smiles back but it doesn't meet her eyes.

"Hey babe I was wondering where you were." Brittany says waving Santana to come over. Santana obeys and slowly makes her way over to the blonde.

"Yeah I've been here this whole time and of course the moment I leave you wake up." The brunette says with a little hesitation in her voice.

Brittany reaches out and pulls her into a hug. "I'm so glad you're here. I don't know what I would do without you."

A tear rolls down Santana's face because she doesn't know what to do or say. This was a lot easier when she wasn't pretending. Santana pulls out of the hug but holds onto Brittany's hand.

"Why are you crying?" Brittany asks while wiping away Santana's tears running down her face.

"It's nothing, I'm just glad you're finally awake. I've missed you so much." She says looking into Brittany's blue eyes. Brittany starts to lean in and looks from Santana's eyes to her lips. But before anything could happen the door opened.

"Brittany..oh sorry I can leave.." Mrs. Pierce says.

"No!" Santana says standing up and scooting back. Brittany looks at her confused as to why she pulled away like that.

"You should talk with Brittany you are her parents. I'll just wait in the hall." Santana rushes out as fast as possible.

"That was weird. Why did she jump away like that, it's not like we haven't kissed in front of you guys before." Brittany questions. Her mom walks over to her bed and grabs her hand.

"It's been a long couple of weeks for everyone, especially Santana. I think we should give her the benefit of the doubt and just let her grasp the situation." Mrs. Pierce rubs Brittany's blonde hair out of her face as she's talking.

"I understand mom but I have a right to feel confused too by this situation." Brittany says with animosity.

"I know honey, I'm not saying you don't, but look at it from her position. She has been here every day and night with little sleep and little hope but she never gave up. Now you are here and awake and she just needs some time." Brittany becomes less upset thinking about it from Santana's point of view.

"Thanks mom, you're right I need to let her work this out." Brittany smiles.

"Well how about we let you rest for a few hours and then we will come back and check on you." Mrs. Pierce says standing.

"Mom, could you just tell Santana whenever she's ready I would like to see her please." Mrs. Pierce turns to her daughter.

"Of course honey, I will go talk to her now. Get some rest and we'll be back." With that Brittany closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep wondering what's next.

Santana goes back to her hotel to get away from everything going on. She wants Brittany but not this way. Pretending is never the way to build a relationship back. Santana is taken out of her thoughts by her phone ringing. She looks at who it is and sees it's Mrs. Pierce but she can't deal with that right now so she lets it go to voicemail. She decides that getting some rest is the best step to clear her head and she'll worry about it in the morning.

* * *

Brittany is recovering well but Santana hasn't been by in the last few days and she doesn't want to push her but she misses her a lot. This would be a lot easier if she was there. Mrs. Pierce walks into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Hey sweetie how are you doing?" handing the coffee to Brittany.

With a sad smile Brittany says "ok I guess. Can't complain." Mrs. Pierce catches this and knows the reason why but asks anyways.

"Hey Brittany it seems like something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?" Mrs. Pierce pulls up a chair next to her bedside. Brittany looks hesitant at first but sets her coffee down before she speaks.

She sighs "I just don't understand why Santana hasn't come by? Did you call her?"

"Yes I left a few voice mails but haven't heard anything." Mrs. Pierce grabs Brittany's hand.

"Look honey I know it's been a couple days but she will come by I promise." Brittany pulls her hand away.

"How do you know! You would think she would be here every day since I am her girlfriend!" Brittany is getting upset so Mrs. Piece decides to give her time to think.

"Okay Brittany I'm sorry. I'll give you some time and come back a little later. I love you." With that Mrs. Pierce walks out with Brittany beginning to cry silently behind her.

In the hallway Mrs. Pierce takes her phone out to call Santana. She understands the predicament that she's in but she needs to make her decision and at least show up. It rings a couple times before someone answers.

"Hello?" Santana sounds like she just woke up.

"Santana this is Mrs. Pierce, and I know you may not want to hear from me since you haven't talked to any of us for the past few days, but Brittany needs you. Just at least come by even as a friend. I just left her room and she isn't taking this well. If you do love her at all you will come by." With that the phone hangs up.

Santana knows she should have been by but she hasn't been able to will herself to deal with everything. With that phone call she realizes Brittany is being affected to. She decides that she will stop by to see Brittany tonight, but still unsure of what to do.

* * *

That night Santana decides to get Brittany's favorite meal at Breadstix's and surprise her. Santana heads into Brittany's room slowly trying not to make too much noise. Brittany is asleep so Santana sets the food down and sits in a chair next to her. She looks so peaceful sleeping that Santana realizes she should have come sooner. Brittany is still her best friend if nothing else. She sees the beautiful blonde start to stir next to her.

As Brittany turns over she sees Santana and begins to smile, but that soon falls.

"Really Santana, it's been 4 days and you haven't even attempted to call or come by! What. I'm just supposed to say it's okay and say everything's fine!" Brittany is angry and she has a right to be.

Her "girlfriend" didn't come by for four days. Santana drops her head and knows she was wrong. Brittany's gaze softens when she see that Santana looks sorry. Santana looks at Brittany with a few tears threatening to fall.

"I know you're right. I should have come by and I'm so sorry, but I have so much on my mind and I didn't want to burden you with all that."

Brittany wants to be upset with Santana but knows she can't stay mad at her.

She looks up and grabs Santana's hand. "You know that I'm here for you and you can talk to me. We can do this together."

With that Santana has a small smile on her face. "I'm supposed to make you feel better not the other way around." She laughs

"I brought your favorite." Santana says pointing at the Breadstix box.

Brittany looks over to the box and smiles "aw thanks San. Anything is better than this hospital food."

Santana takes the food out so they can begin to eat. "So how are you doing? Has the doctor told you anything new?" Santana asks while eating.

"Just that I'm healing well and they say that I will only have to be here for a couple more weeks and then I get to go home." With this news Santana is happy and realizes that she needs to help Brittany for these next couple weeks and figure out everything else once she's at full health.

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Glee or its characters._

_Sorry for not updating sooner computer problems._

* * *

Over the next few days Santana has been visiting Brittany everyday to help her with therapy and just to be there for her for whatever she needs. Santana still has her hesitation about pretending to be Brittany's girlfriend but everyday she sees Brittany with that smile on her face and with the improvements she's made, she knows she is doing the right thing.

Now Santana needs to find a way to tell her parents about the situation she has gotten herself into.

Santana calls her mother from her hotel room.

"Hello?" Santana hears on the other end.

"Hey mom it's Santana. Um how are you doing?" she says with nervousness in her voice.

"I'm doing ok, but what's going on? Why are you calling? You never call unless something has happened." Santana hasn't talked with her parents since she moved to New York, so her calling out of the blue would be shocking to both of them.

"Actually I'm in Lima and was wondering if you and dad would like to have dinner?" Santana needs to talk with them and get them up to date on the situation.

"Well, let me check with him, but I would love to see you and your father would too. I'll get back to you as soon as I contact him."

"Okay, well thanks mom and I'm sorry for springing this on you." With that Santana hangs up wondering what she's going to say.

* * *

That night Santana heads over to her old house to have dinner with her parents. Her father was ecstatic to hear that his daughter was back. Of course he wants to have dinner with her. Santana walks up to her old home and knocks lightly. Within a few seconds the door begins to open.

"Hey honey, I'm so glad you're here." Her father says giving her a huge hug before she enters.

"Me too dad, I'm sorry I haven't kept in contact very much."

"No worries, why don't you come in. Your mom is in the kitchen." He says leading his daughter into the living room.

The house looks the same as before but feels different at the same time. Santana takes a seat on the old leather couch and looks at her father.

"Do you want anything to drink?" her dad asks.

"Um no I'm ok, but I would like to speak with you and mom." She says matter of factly.

"Okay well let me go get her from the kitchen and we can sit and talk before dinner." Mr. Lopez goes into the kitchen to get his wife so they can catch-up with their daughter.

Santana sits waiting anxiously and is contemplating how she is going to explain everything to her parents. Before she has too much time to think both her parents come walking into the living room.

Santana looks up and sees her mom. She stands and gives her mom a hug then sits back down nervously. Mr. and Mrs. Lopez sit on the opposite side of Santana so they are facing her. Her father is the first one to speak.

"So Santana how is everything going? We haven't seen you for awhile so we assumed you moved away." Santana looks at both her dad and mom.

"Well I did move away. I'm living in New York. I knew that that's where I could pursue my dream and went for it."

"I think that's great Santana, but why are you back in Lima? I know it's been awhile but you aren't here to just see us." Her father says while smiling back.

Santana rubs her hands through her black hair before she begins to speak.

"Well um I am here because of other reasons. " She takes a deep breath before telling her story.

"So I guess I'll start from the beginning, I got a job in New York everything was going great until I got a phone call. This phone call was about Brittany and they said she had been in a car accident and I needed to get to Lima." Before she could continue her mother spoke the first words of the night.

"Is she ok, please tell me she is ok." Santana looks at her mom and sees the emotion in her face. When Brittany and her broke up it wasn't just her that was affected.

"Yes mom Brittany is ok now, but there is more that I need to say." Santana says before continuing. Her mom nods to let her know she understands.

"Ok so Brittany was in a coma, and she woke up a few weeks ago. The only thing is she doesn't remember the last four months, which means she thinks we are still dating." Santana looks at her parents and they look confused as to why she is telling them this.

"So her parents asked if I would pretend to be her girlfriend still, and in her condition it was the best option." She takes a few deep breathes before continuing.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is can I stay here for a few weeks and will you go along with this story?" Her parents look at one another and have a silent conversation.

Her father is the first one to speak. "Yes of course you can stay with us as long as you need, but we aren't sure about the whole lying to Brittany."

"I know I'm not either, but nobody wants Brittany to regress so they say the best is for everyone to go along with what she knows. Please just for a few weeks and then I am telling her the truth." Santana asks with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Ok Santana. Your dad and I will go along with this, but only because it's in the best interest of Brittany right now. But you have two weeks and then you need to tell her the truth." Santana feels relief wash over her and smiles.

"Yes mom I promise I will. Thank you." She stands up and gives her parents a huge hug. She stays for dinner and leaves her old house happier and more relieved than when she came.

* * *

Over the next few days Santana left her hotel and moved back in with her parents temporarily. She called Kurt and Rachel to update them on the situation, and shockingly they were ok with her not coming back and taking her time.

She also called Rick to see the status of her job. She figured she wouldn't have a job when she returned just because it will have been months. That was the least of her concerns right now. For now she needs to be with Brittany and make sure she is ok.

* * *

Santana was out for a walk when her phone began to ring. She reached into her pocket and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, did I call you at a bad time?" Brittany asks with a cheery voice.

"No, no I'm just out for a walk before I come by, why what's up?" Santana will never get tired of hearing Brittany's voice.

"Well I've got some great news from the doctor today and I wanted to tell you first." Brittany says with happiness in her voice.

"Really? Well what is it?" Santana asks before getting to her car.

"They said that they are releasing me tomorrow!" Brittany says.

"Wow that's great Britt! I'm getting in my car now to come to the hospital. I'll see you soon!" Santana is happy about this, but also doesn't know what happens next for the both of them. Does this mean she tells Brittany what really is going on or do they continue this "pretending" for a few more weeks?

* * *

The next day Santana gets to the hospital early to pick Brittany up and take her to her parent's house. Brittany is getting around really well and seems back to normal opposed to the memory loss.

"Hey" Santana says walking up behind Brittany.

Brittany turns around and smiles a huge smile and gives Santana a peck on her lips.

"Hey! I'm glad you got here so early. I missed you and I can't wait to get out of this hospital. It's been too long."

"Yes it has." Santana says stepping back from Brittany.

Brittany fills out all the discharge papers and Santana gets her into the car to head back to the Pierce's. Santana seems quiet and doesn't know what to expect from here on out with this. On one hand she wants to stay, just to be with Brittany, but on the other she has started to build a life in New York and if she wants that life then she needs to let Brittany go and move on.

"Santana?" Brittany begins to shake Santana lightly to get her out of her thoughts.

Santana seems to realize she zoned out. "Sorry Britt, what were you saying, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Brittany asks concerned.

Santana glances over at Brittany and grabs her had in her lap.

"Nothing. Nothing for you to worry about." Santana says smiling towards Brittany and giving her hand a squeeze.

With that Brittany seems to let it go and they are close to her home. Once they arrive Santana helps Brittany out of the car and walks up to the front door.

Before they walk in the door, it swings open and Mrs. Pierce is there with a huge grin on her face.

"Brittany! I'm so glad you are home now for good!" She says while hugging Brittany just enough not to hurt her.

Santana looks unsure if she should go in or just head to her house, but she knows it would look weird if she left then. She makes her way into the house after Brittany and sits down in front of the coffee table.

"Hey Santana?" Brittany says walking into the living room and sitting next to her. Santana looks over to her and smiles.

"Hey Britt what's up." She says.

Brittany wraps her arms around Santana and rests her head in the crook of her neck. Santana wraps her hands around Brittany's petite waist and just takes in the moment. They sit like this for a few minutes before Brittany pulls back looking up at Santana.

"Thank you." Brittany whispers to Santana before kissing her passionately. Since Santana has been back they haven't really done much opposed to a few pecks here and there and some cuddling, but Brittany seemed ready to do more and Santana was still hesitant.

Santana kisses back but before things get too heated she pulls away. Brittany looks confused.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

Santana looks into her blue eyes and says "Nothing, nothing's wrong, it's just your parents are in the next room and you just got out of the hospital, maybe we should go be social and talk with them?" Brittany takes her hands from around Santana's waist and stands up walking towards the room her parents are in.

Santana looks at Brittany and can't tell if she is pissed or agrees with what she just said. Santana stands up and follows behind Brittany. As they enter the room the Pierce's are talking and making dinner.

Mrs. Pierce is the first one to look up. "Hey! I was wondering when you guys would get hungry. Why don't you sit down so we can eat."

Brittany walks over to the table and sits down. Santana can tell she seems upset that she didn't continue with what was going on in the living room but there are so many emotions, that doing that would just make this harder.

Santana goes to sit next to Brittany.

She looks at her and whispers "Britt please don't be mad about earlier. I'm sorry but I just thought it wasn't the time for that." Santana reaches for Brittany's hand under the table but she just pulls away.

Santana gives up for the time being but before the night is over they need to talk.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad most of you like the story so far. This one isn't as long, but I hope you enjoy!_

_I do not own Glee or its characters_

* * *

The rest of the dinner the Pierce's continue to talk realizing the two people sitting opposite of them are having issues of their own. Once the dinner comes to an end, Santana offers to help with the dishes while Brittany goes up to her room without saying a word.

Santana walks into the kitchen where Mr. Pierce is putting the dishes away. She grabs a towel to help dry.

Mr. Pierce can tell something is off with his daughter and Santana, so he asks "What was that tonight? You and Brittany didn't speak one word to each other at dinner?"

Santana sighs and looks at Mr. Pierce. "I know. We were in the living room relaxing and Brittany wanted to move a little faster then what I was planning."

"So you are unsure because you are supposed to be pretending?" Mr. Pierce asks knowing the answer.

"Well yeah, ever since Brittany and I have been spending time together we haven't really done anything other than a hug or peck. I just don't want to get really invested when I've known from the beginning this is just temporary. Since she doesn't know that, she is getting upset with me but I can't tell her why I'm acting this way." Santana puts down the towel and sits in the chair next to the sink.

Mr. Pierce turns towards her. "Look Santana I know this is hard and I honestly don't know what you should do. I do know that talking with Brittany would be better now than just leaving without saying at least goodbye. I think she is in her room so why don't you go up and just try to resolve whatever problem that is happening now." With that Mr. Pierce heads up to bed leaving Santana to think of her next move.

She could just leave, but she knows that is the complete wrong decision. She decides to head up to Brittany's room hoping that she will at least let her talk to her.

She starts to walk up the creaky stairs heading down the hall to Brittany's room. She stops at her door and knocks softly and waits.

At first there is no movement, so Santana knocks a little louder.

"Brittany? Please open the door; I just didn't want to leave without at least talking about this." Santana waits a few more minutes but the door never opens.

She bows her head and begins to turn around and head downstairs. Before she gets too far she hears feet coming towards her and hears the creak of the door opening. Santana turns around to see Brittany waiting in the doorway of her room.

Brittany has red circles around her eyes which make Santana even more upset knowing that their argument made Brittany this upset. She walks into Brittany's bedroom getting prepared for what she needs to say.

Brittany goes to sit on her bed while Santana stands at the end of it. Brittany is looking everywhere but at Santana.

Santana is the first one to speak. "Hey I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened tonight, I know this was your first night home from the hospital and you probably didn't see it turning out like this."

Brittany is still not looking at Santana and begins to fiddle with the sheets on her bed.

"Well I guess I'm going to head home, but I will come by tomorrow only if you want me too." Santana waits a few more seconds before taking the hint that she wasn't wanted.

"Good night Britt." With that Santana begins to walk out, but before she gets too far she hears Brittany.

"Wait." Santana turns around and looks at her. This is the first time Brittany has looked at Santana since the argument downstairs. Brittany gets off the bed and walks towards Santana. Santana's heart starts to race not knowing what's coming next.

Brittany stops right in front of Santana and looks into her brown eyes.

With a shaky voice Brittany speaks. "I'm sorry too. I, I shouldn't have reacted that way. I know you were doing it for a reason, but I think there's more to this than you're saying." Santana looks at her with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean Brittany?" She asks with a calm voice.

"It's just since the accident you haven't been acting yourself." Brittany starts to walk around the room while talking.

"You seem more distant or something and I can't figure out why. It's not even about tonight, it seems like every time I want to hold your hand or cuddle or give you a kiss you hesitate."

Brittany starts to pace back and forth. "I guess I just want to know why? What happened? Do you not love me anymore since the accident?"

Santana doesn't know what to do. Of course she loves Brittany, but right now isn't the best time to tell her what's really going on especially since she already thinks something is really wrong.

Santana walks over to Brittany and turns her towards her taking her hands. "Brittany look at me. Please." Brittany looks up and has tears streaming down her face not knowing what's going on with them.

"I know I've been acting weird and it's me not you. I, I just don't know what to do. Since your accident I just want to take things slow. You were in a coma for days and then you have been in the hospital for weeks. I just didn't want to rush this." Santana says while rubbing circles on Brittany's hands that she is holding.

Brittany still isn't saying anything and she knows that she doesn't want to lose her like this. Santana puts her hands on the side of Brittany's face and looks from her eyes to her lips.

"I love you Brittany." Santana whispers before pulling her in for a kiss that lasts longer than a few seconds. Brittany takes a second to react but knows she wants this too. She puts her hands around Santana's waist and deepens the kiss. This lasts for a few minutes before they both need to come up for air.

Santana is the first one to release from the kiss and they rest their foreheads on one another.

"Wow." Brittany says to Santana.

"I know. I don't want you to think anything has changed between us. I'm sorry if you felt that way, but I do love you and I definitely don't want you to think I'm being distant." Santana pulls Brittany in for a hug.

Brittany rests her head on Santana's shoulder. "I love you too." Brittany whispers.

Santana strengthens the hug and has a grin on her face. She thinks about this moment and knows that things are definitely going to change but in this moment all she is thinking about is her and Brittany.

* * *

_Drama is coming! What's a story without any. :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again for the reviews and favorites. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_I don't own Glee or the characters._

* * *

Santana and Brittany have been inseparable for the past few days. They have been spending time with each other 24/7 and feel like nothing can touch them. They are at Brittany's house cuddling on the couch watching one of Brittany's favorite movies.

"Santana?" Brittany says looking up at Santana from the position she is in.

Santana looks down at Brittany "Yeah babe?"

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Brittany asks while looking Santana in her eyes.

Santana gets a huge grin on her face and leans in to give Brittany a peck on her lips. "Of course. I thought you would never ask."

With that Santana gets more comfortable with Brittany on the couch. They decide to go out Friday night and get dinner at Breadstix.

* * *

Friday night is here and Santana is getting ready to pick up Brittany for their date. She doesn't know why she is nervous but she is. It could be because this is their first actual date in about 6 months even though Brittany doesn't know that.

She decides on dressing casual in just jeans and a black dress top. She picks up Brittany's favorite flowers before heading over just as a nice gesture. Santana gets into her car and drives to Brittany's house getting more nervous the closer she gets.

Once she gets there she turns her car off and takes a few deep breaths to get rid of some of her butterflies. She grabs the lilies and heads to Brittany's front door. She decides to ring the doorbell instead of knocking.

She hears footsteps approaching the door and it begins to open. Santana looks up and all the nervousness goes away once she sees Brittany.

"Hey" Santana says holding up the lilies she got Brittany. "It's nothing much but I know it's your favorite flower and I didn't want to come empty handed for our date." Santana says with a grin.

Brittany reaches her hand out to grab the flowers. "Aw babe you didn't have to get flowers, but they are beautiful. Come in and let me put them in some water and then we can head out." Brittany walks into the kitchen to put the flowers up while Santana waits by the front door.

"You better have her back before 12 or I'll come find you." Santana turns to see Mr. Pierce who has a grin on his face.

"I promise I will have her back before then Mr. Pierce." Santana returns the smile.

"Hey just have a good time, I haven't seen Brittany this happy since….." He hesitates before finishing. "Since you two broke up."

Santana looks at Mr. Pierce but before she can say anything Brittany walks back in. "Ok I got that taken care of so are you ready?"

Mr. Pierce gives his daughter a kiss and heads to his room.

"Yes I am." Santana says taking Brittany's hand to lead her to the car.

"So Breadstix huh? I haven't been there since the last time we went on our date." Brittany says looking at Santana driving.

"Yeah well the options for dinner in Lima are slim and I know Breadstix is your favorite so it seemed like the best choice." Santana says playfully.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care where we go." Brittany says reaching for Santana's hand and kissing the top of it. When they arrive at Breadstix it's pretty packed with it being a Friday night, but Santana planned ahead and got reservations. They got a seat somewhat secluded from the rest.

* * *

The night was going great, Santana and Brittany were laughing and having a great time until Santana saw something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped smiling and had a glare on her face. Brittany noticed this and grabs Santana's hand across the table.

"Hey babe, what's wrong? You look mad all of a sudden?" Brittany says with concern in her voice.

Santana looks at Brittany and smiles a fake smile "Nothing, it's nothing just thought I saw someone but was wrong. I'm going to go to the restroom real quick, but I'll be right back." With that Santana gets up and heads to see the person that she knows she saw. She reaches them and taps them on the shoulder. They turn around.

"What are you doing here? You need to leave now!" Santana says with gritted teeth.

"Who says you're the boss, you don't own this place so I can be wherever I want to be." The boy says.

"No Sam! You don't have a right to be here! I don't think it would be good for Brittany to see you. You…." Santana is getting angrier and angrier with Sam as time continues.

"Wait Brittany's here?" He looks past Santana to see her sitting at their table.

"Ah well I think I'm going to go say hi." With that Sam puts his drink down and starts to walk past Santana.

Before he gets too far Santana grabs his wrist and pulls him back. "No Sam! You aren't!"

"Look! Back off and I have a right to see her so either you let me go or this is going to get a lot worse for you." Sam looks pissed so Santana contemplates having this go further but a crowd is gathering around them and it wouldn't be good to get into a full blown fight right now. She let's go of Sam's wrist but follows right behind him towards Brittany.

"Hey Brittany." Sam says in his sweet voice which Santana sees right through.

Brittany turns around and looks up at him. "Hey Sam!" She says standing up to give him a hug.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you for the last couple of months?" Sam glances at Santana and looks back at Brittany

"Oh you know I've been working a lot and just haven't had time to really see anyone. I heard about your car accident and I'm glad you are ok." Sam says with sympathy in his voice.

"Well thanks. Yes it was a hard few months but I have Santana so it was a lot easier." Brittany says grinning.

With that Santana goes to stand next to Brittany and puts her hand around her waist and pulls her closer. "Yeah I was there the whole time and wouldn't leave her side. You know with her being my girlfriend and all." Santana says with a menacing tone to her voice.

She knows Sam is seething inside but lashing out now would do him no good with getting in with Brittany. He clenches his fists and looks at Santana and back to Brittany.

"Yeah it's a good thing you had her. Well I just wanted to come by and say hi, but I will let you guys get back to your dinner."

"Thanks Sam, hey maybe we can hang out sometime. You know the three of us to catch up." Brittany suggests.

All Sam can do is smile back. "Yeah Brittany sure, you have my number so if you do just give me a call." Sam turns around and walks away. Santana is still staring daggers at him when Brittany looks over at her.

"Hey babe?" Brittany says looking at Santana .

Santana looks over "What is up with you and Sam? You literally look like you want to kill him?" Brittany says giggling.

Santana does want to but Brittany has no clue about anything and the last time she checked they were all good friends. "Oh nothing I just didn't like the way he was looking at you. You know?" Santana says going to sit back down at their table.

"Sam? Really Santana he is no threat. Why do I need to look at anyone else or think about being with anybody else but you?" Brittany says while laughing. Only if she knew Santana thought, only if she knew.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! _


	8. Chapter 8

_I don't own Glee or it's characters._

_Sorry it's taken so long, computers never want to function correctly. _

* * *

It has been a few more weeks since Santana has been back in Lima. She isn't sure if she is going to go back to New York because being with Brittany has been the best and she doesn't want to lose this. She knows she needs to talk to Brittany and give her the whole story before this gets too much further.

Santana decides that she is going to tell Brittany about everything tonight and hope for the best. Lying is starting to hurt everyone around them.

* * *

Santana gets to Brittany's house and Mrs. Pierce answers the door. "Hey Santana, Brittany is upstairs but for warning she isn't feeling very well so she's a little grumpy."

"Ok Mrs. Pierce, well maybe I can make her feel better. Thanks for letting me know." With that Santana heads up to Brittany's room.

As Santana enters her bedroom she sees Brittany's petite body sleeping under the covers on the bed. Santana slowly makes her way over and sits right in front of Brittany. She starts to caress her face while she is sleeping.

Brittany starts to stir and opens her eyes slowly. When she sees Santana she gets a grin on her face. "Hey" Brittany says.

"Hey babe, your mom told me you aren't feeling well." Santana says continuing to caress Brittany's blonde hair.

"Yeah I've been dizzy and throwing up for the past couple of days, and I didn't want to say anything because I thought it would go away but it hasn't." Brittany says while trying to sit up.

"Don't sit up, it probably isn't a good idea. Do you need me to get you anything?" Santana asks.

"No but you could come cuddle with me I bet that would help." Brittany says whiles scooting over. Santana gets in Brittany's bed and lays behind her with her hand around her waist. Brittany takes Santana's hand and holds it while they both get comfortable.

"You know you go to the doctor in a few days for your check up. We can ask them about this and see if it is normal." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear.

"Yeah that would probably be a good idea; I just don't know what's wrong." Brittany says turning to face Santana.

Santana reaches up and touches Brittany's cheek. "We will figure it out. For now you should probably just get some rest and make sure you drink plenty of water to stay hydrated."

With that Santana gives Brittany a kiss on the cheek before they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next couple of days Santana stayed with Brittany most of the time because she still wasn't feeling better. Today is Brittany's first check up since being out of the hospital, so they want to know why she is feeling this way.

Santana goes to pick up Brittany in the morning at her house. She buys Brittany her favorite type of donut before she gets there just to cheer her up. Mrs. Pierce lets Santana into the house and Brittany is waiting in the living room.

"Hey Britt are you ready to go?"Santana says walking up to her. When Brittany looks up Santana notices how pale she is. Santana reaches for Brittany's cheek.

"Hey you don't look so well. We should probably get going so they can tell us what's going on." Santana says with concern in her eyes.

"Yeah I just want to know what's wrong because I hate feeling like this" Brittany says trying not to get dizzy.

"Ok well I went to the donut shop to get you your favorite donut but I'll put it in the fridge since you don't look like you want to eat."

"Aw thanks Santana that was sweet of you." Brittany says while giving Santana a kiss on the cheek.

Santana puts the donuts in the kitchen and gets Brittany into her car. As they are driving to the hospital Brittany lays her head on the back rest to rest her eyes.

Santana glances at her with a worried look and puts her hand on top of Brittany's just to let her know that she is there for her. Brittany feels Santana's hand and interlaces their fingers together and gives Santana's hand a squeeze.

They sit like this the rest of the drive to the doctor. Once they arrive Santana and Brittany walk up to the front office. There is a receptionist at the front.

"Hi we have an appointment with Doctor Casey at 9:30 am for a Brittany Pierce?"

The receptionist looks at the schedule "Yes if you will just follow me this way." The receptionist leads them into the doctor's room to wait for the doctor.

Brittany sits on the bed and Santana stands next to her. "Hey are you ok?" Santana asks while caressing Brittany's arm.

Brittany looks up looking very tired. "Yeah I just hope everything is ok and they can figure out why I've been sick."

"They will that's what doctors are for right?" Santana says trying to lighten the mood. Before either one speaks again the doctor knocks on the door and enters the room.

"Hello Ms. Pierce I'm Doctor Casey, it's nice to meet you." He says shaking her hand.

"Hello nice to meet you too. This is my girlfriend Santana Lopez." Brittany says gesturing towards Santana.

Doctor Casey shakes her hand too with a smile. "Ok so I heard that you were in a car accident a few months ago. Doctor Wesley updated me on everything. I'm just going to check you out but before that, is there anything that you are concerned about?"

Brittany looks to Santana as she gives her back a rub to tell him what's wrong. Brittany looks up to him. "Actually Doctor Casey there is something and I want to make sure it has nothing to do with my accident."Doctor Casey nods letting Brittany know she can continue.

"I've been really sick for this past week. I've been throwing up and feeling dizzy and just haven't been wanting to get out of bed." Santana takes Brittany's hand and interlaces it with hers.

"Ok well let me run some tests and check everything and see if we can figure it out." Doctor Casey does the annual checkup, takes Brittany's blood and heads out to get it checked.

"This shouldn't take too long. If you want to wait here the results should be ready in about 45 minutes." With that he walks out leaving Brittany and Santana alone.

"Ok well that's good hopefully they can tell us something." Santana says looking at Brittany with relief.

"Yeah I hope. He didn't seem too concerned almost like he knows what it is but wants the test results before saying anything." Brittany says taking a sip of water.

"He will. Let's just stay positive and everything will be alright." Santana says smiling to Brittany trying to make her feel better. They sit talking for the next 30 minutes when the doctor comes back with an unreadable look.

He looks to Santana then Brittany. "Ok so I got the test results back and it is what I expected." Brittany and Santana are waiting anxiously to hear what he says.

"Well Brittany you are pregnant! Congratulations'!" Doctor Casey says with a smile.

* * *

_I know I'll probably get mixed reviews for this, but just always remember Brittana is endgame. :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all of the reviews. As expected some people are unhappy with what happened, hopefully by the end everyone will have enjoyed the whole story._

_I wanted to get this chapter out faster so you wouldn't have to wait! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Brittany looks at Doctor Casey and starts to laugh, like what he is saying has to be a joke. "Good one Doctor Casey, really what were the test results." Brittany says.

Doctor Casey looks confused as to why Brittany thinks this is a joke. "Ms. Pierce, this isn't a joke you really are pregnant."

Brittany stops laughing and looks at Santana. Santana looks more shocked than anybody and her mouth begins to get dry.

Brittany looks back to the Doctor. "No, no this can't be possible! I'm with Santana, who if you haven't noticed is a girl and therefore I can't get pregnant!" Brittany doesn't know what to think.

"How many months?" Santana speaks her first words after finding out the news.

"I believe 3 months, but I would have to do an ultrasound to be sure." Doctor Casey says. He feels really awkward and thinks he should give the two ladies sitting in front of him time to talk.

"Um well Ms. Pierce and Ms. Lopez why don't I give you guys time to talk and then if you have any questions I can answer them later." With that he gives them both one last look and walks out.

Brittany is still in shock. Santana has all kinds of thoughts going through her head. How is this possible? Could it be Sam's? How are we going to tell Brittany about this? I have to call her parents.

"Santana! Santana!" Brittany is yelling at her and shaking her arm to get her attention.

Santana looks over to Brittany. "Yes sorry Brittany."

"How is this possible, I can't be pregnant! I've only been with you, there is no way. I mean unless there's something I don't know." Santana looks at Brittany not sure if she wants to do this without Brittany's parents. She's trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation without it getting worse.

"Brittany why don't we go to your house and talk with your parents?" Santana says gathering there things.

"What! Santana what is going on? Do you know something and aren't telling me?!" Brittany says getting upset.

Santana just looks at Brittany with a sad look; Brittany knows there is something wrong.

"Fine don't say anything let's go home now because I want answers and I guess you don't want to tell me!" With that Brittany gets up snatches her purse out of Santana's hand and walks out of the doctor's office straight to the car without saying a word to Santana.

Santana has so many things running through her head. She grabs her things quickly and calls Brittany's parents to warn them of what's to come.

The phone rings twice "Hello?" Mr. Pierce answers.

"Mr. Pierce its Santana, we are heading to your house now. Brittany is pregnant and freaking out, just warning you we have to tell her everything. We will be there in 15 minutes, please tell Mrs. Pierce."

With that Santana hangs up, heads to the reception area to pay for the visit and makes her way to the car. Brittany is waiting outside of the car with her hands crossed over her chest with tears threatening to fall. Santana unlocks the door and gets in.

Brittany gets in slamming the door and just stares out the window. Santana knows she is very upset and she has every right to be. She doesn't chance looking at Brittany so they drive in silence all the way to the Pierce's home.

* * *

As soon as Santana parks the car in front of the Pierce's home Brittany jumps out slamming the door behind her sprinting into her house.

Santana turns the car off and rushes in right behind her. "What is going on?! How can I be pregnant? Do you know things that I don't know?" Brittany says yelling at her parents.

"Sweetie calm down, we didn't know you were pregnant." Mrs. Pierce says trying to calm Brittany down. Brittany isn't having it.

"I will calm down once someone tells me what's going on! What happened?!"

Santana walks up behind Brittany trying to comfort her. "Britt, come on calm down and we can figure all this out." But Brittany pulls away like she was touched with fire.

"No! I won't! You've been lying about something and this is the way I find out! By being pregnant!" Brittany is starting to get more upset.

She looks at her parents then back to Santana before running up to her room and slamming the door. Santana looks at the Pierce's as they stare at her not knowing how to approach this situation.

Mr. Pierce is the first to speak. "What happened in the doctor's office?!"

"Well you know how Brittany hasn't been feeling well, so the Doctor ran some test and came in and told us congratulations Brittany is pregnant. I was in just as much shock as you are now! What was I supposed to say! Hey yeah you were dating Sam and we all lied about it!" Santana is becoming more upset and starts pacing back and forth.

"Ok Ok let's get calm and try to think about how we can tell her what's going on." They all start to think of what they can say to make this less stressful.

"How about we call her down here and we all three just tell her what happened with no lies." Mrs. Pierce says, and then looks to Santana.

"I think that you should tell the story since you know it best about the break up and amnesia." Santana looks at the Pierce's and nods her head letting them know she agrees.

Mr. Pierce goes up to Brittany's bedroom and knocks. "Hey Brittany it's your dad can I come in?"

"No go away! I think I've had enough of everyone downstairs!" Brittany says crying.

Mr. Pierce looks down and unsure of how to get Brittany to come downstairs. "Brittany please, just comes down and we will all explain everything and get this resolved please." I don't know if Brittany heard the desperation in her father's voice, but she slowly opened the door and headed down the stairs.

When she got downstairs she saw Santana sitting on the couch with her mom. You could see that Brittany had been crying hard and that broke Santana's heart. Santana knew what she was about to tell Brittany would make things even worse but the truth needs to come out.

Brittany goes to sit opposite of her family and Santana looking at them letting them know she is ready for an explanation.

* * *

Santana takes a deep breath preparing to tell Brittany everything and she is trying to prepare herself for what may come once the truth comes out.

"Brittany….so do you remember when you woke up from your accident?" Brittany looks at Santana and nods.

"Well when you answered the question about what was the last thing you remembered and you said our date that we went on. Well that was four months prior to your accident." Brittany looks confused as to what this has to do with anything.

"We broke up four months before and I moved to New York, we hadn't had much contact until the officer called me to tell me you had been in a car accident. I came back as soon as I heard and have been here since. They said it was best if we let you think we were still together since that's the last thing you remembered."

Brittany stands up "What! What do you mean you left! So we broke up and I don't remember the last four months before the accident? What happened in those four months and why did you lie to me!" Brittany screams at Santana.

Mr. Pierce intervenes "Brittany, we told Santana to go along with what you knew because we didn't want you to regress. The doctor said anything traumatic could set you back so we thought it was for the best. Don't be mad at Santana."

Santana looks to Mr. Pierce and he understands she appreciates what he just said, but Brittany doesn't care.

"So! Everyone still lied to me! That still doesn't explain why I'm pregnant!" Brittany looks to Santana and they're silence for a few minutes. "Well come on! Tell me! It really can't get much worse!"

Santana takes a deep breath and sighs "Ok well after we broke up you started dating Sam and"

before Santana could continue Brittany spoke "Wait! I dated Sam? Why?"

"It was easier since we were so far apart, that's what you said. I couldn't see you guys together so I moved to pursue my dream in New York. There wasn't anything left here." Santana looks sad as she is saying this to Brittany.

"So how long was I dating him?" Brittany asks a little calmer than earlier.

"Well you were still dating him when you got in your car accident, but since you didn't remember we didn't tell you." Brittany starts to pace back and forth.

"So you're saying I started dating Sam when we broke up, we were together and over the course of that time I got pregnant!" Brittany starts to sob not knowing what to do.

Santana sees Brittany's breakdown and rushes over to her and wraps her arms around her in a tight embrace. "Brittany we will figure everything out, we will." Santana whispers, but before anything else happens Brittany jerks away.

"No Santana! No everything isn't going to be ok! These last 2 months are a lie! You and me! You don't love me you were only doing it because my parents asked you too!" Santana runs up too Brittany and tries to grab her hand.

"No Brittany! I do love you and this was real! Just because I didn't tell you about breaking up doesn't mean I don't love you! Please!" Brittany pulls away with a tear stained face looking down and shaking her head.

"No Santana, I can't do this right now, please leave." Santana looks shocked that Brittany wants her to go.

"Britt..." Santana says with pleading eyes and tears streaming down her face.

"Leave!" With that Santana looks to Brittany then at her family, grabs her purse and walks out. She doesn't know what this means for her and Brittany, but this is not the way it should have gone.

* * *

_What's to come? How will they fix this?_

_Reviews are welcome to know if I should continue with this idea._


	10. Chapter 10

_Decided to upload multiple chapters this time. Just wanted to say I hate Bram too, but I promise he won't be involved by the end. _

* * *

It has been a few days since Brittany found out the whole truth. Santana has tried to contact Brittany by calling her and sending text messages.

Brittany hasn't responded to one of them and Santana doesn't know what she should do. Does she leave Brittany alone to deal with this? Does she try to visit her and make this work? Santana decides to call the Pierce's just to get an update on Brittany.

The phone begins to ring Mrs. Pierce answers. "Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Pierce this is Santana." Santana says with sadness in her voice.

"Oh hello Santana, how are you doing?" Mrs. Pierce asks.

"Oh you know okay….but I was actually calling to see how Brittany is doing?" Santana wipes her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"Well Santana, Brittany is doing ok all things considered. She hasn't really talked that much about anything even to us." Mrs. Pierce lets Santana know.

"I've been trying to call and text her for the past few days and she hasn't responded at all, I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Santana says with a shaky voice.

"I know Santana, and I'm sorry she hasn't responded, but this is hard for her and I think she just needs time. Maybe you can come by in a couple more days and see if she will talk with you." Mrs. Pierce suggests.

Santana is happy that Mrs. Pierce suggested this because she wants to see Brittany. "Yes Mrs. Pierce that would be great. I will give her a few more days and come by sometime later. Thanks Mrs. Pierce."

"Ok Santana I should get going but it was good hearing from you." Mrs. Pierce says and then hangs up.

Santana preoccupies herself with other things while she waits for the day that she gets to talk with Brittany again.

* * *

Brittany has been pretty depressed over the last few days. Ever since finding out she was pregnant and that everyone had been lying to her. She knows she shouldn't blame everything on Santana but that is who she wants to be mad at. Things could have been so different.

Every time Santana would call or text, Brittany would just ignore it and push her phone away. She couldn't talk will anyone right now let alone Santana. Brittany did know that she needed to talk to Sam since she is pregnant with his baby and all.

Brittany decides to give Sam a call to meet up somewhere to just talk.

"Hello?" Sam says on the other end.

"Hey Sam, its Brittany."

"Oh hey Brittany I'm surprised to hear from you, glad but surprised, what's up?" Sam says with happiness in his voice.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up at the diner down the street this afternoon." Brittany says trying to sound normal.

"Um yeah that would be great! How about in an hour?" Sam says.

"Sure that works, I will see you then." Brittany says before hanging up the phone. She needs to approach this situation with Sam lightly. She still can't wrap her head around the fact that she is pregnant and Sam is the father.

Brittany is sitting in the booth with water waiting nervously for Sam to show up. She is still trying to figure out what she is going to say and how she is going to say it.

She looks up to the diner door and sees Sam walk through with a huge smile on his face. He starts to head towards Brittany and sits down across from her.

"Hey Brittany, I'm glad you called me and we get to hangout." Sam says with a grin.

"Yeah um I thought it was time we hung out and just talked about a few things." Brittany says trying to stay calm.

"Well what do you want to talk about? I know it must be important if you're here without Santana." Brittany looks at Sam and back down to her drink. Hearing Santana's name makes all of this much more difficult for her. Brittany gathers up her thoughts before speaking.

"Yes I did want to talk to you about something. You remember when I had my car accident?"

"Yes of course I do, but what about it?" Sam asks confused.

"Well I found out some things the other day from Santana that I wanted to ask you about." Brittany states. Sam starts to sit up a little straighter having a feeling that Brittany knows that they dated and he isn't sure if he should be happy or not.

"Ok go ahead."

"Well Santana told me that I had amnesia and I couldn't remember the last four months before the accident, and she said we were dating. Is this true?" Brittany says knowing the answer but wants to hear it from him. Sam starts to get fidgety not knowing where this is going.

"Yes Brittany we were dating before the accident."

"For how long?" Brittany asks anxiously.

"For about four months. Santana left for New York which I assume she told you." Brittany nods.

"And we were doing well and I cared a lot about you and I believe you cared a lot about me too." Sam says with concern in his eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything about it?" Brittany says starting to get upset.

"Brittany I wanted to, but Santana and your family told me not to say anything because they didn't want you to regress. The only reason I went along with it was because I wanted what was best for you. At the time, being with Santana was that." Sam says letting out his breath when he was finished.

Brittany just stares at him trying to process all of this information. Did she care about Sam? She doesn't know what to think anymore.

"Brittany? Brittany?" Sam's says reaching for her hand.

Brittany shakes her head "Yes sorry Sam I just have a lot that I am thinking about."

"You know I am here for you no matter what we can do this together." Sam says putting his hand on top of Brittany's and giving her a sympathetic look. Brittany takes a second and pulls her hand away slowly.

"I know Sam but this is a lot to take in." Brittany is contemplating whether she should tell him she is pregnant.

"I understand if you want me to go I can." Sam says starting to get up. Brittany looks up at him

"Wait" she says grabbing his wrist. Sam looks at her.

"I wanted to tell you one more thing." Sam sits back down and looks at Brittany waiting to hear what she has to say.

"So there is something very important that I need to talk with you about, please just hear everything before you talk back." Sam nods

"Ok Santana told me a few days ago everything that I had forgotten because of the amnesia. The reason why she told me was because I wasn't feeling well and I was going to my check up from my accident. They ran a few test and they told me that I'm pregnant." Sam's eyes go wide and he is starting to panic.

Brittany continues "I made Santana tell me everything and since I was dating you at the time I assume you are the father." Sam is sitting in the booth in a state of shock. He doesn't know how to respond to the news. Should he be happy because he may have a chance with Brittany or worried because he isn't ready to have a child.

"Sam say something." Brittany says while shaking his arm. Sam looks at Brittany.

"Okay well we should probably try to figure out how this is going to work. I am here for you Brittany, for you and the baby we can do this." Sam smiles towards her and puts his hand on hers. This time Brittany doesn't pull away, she doesn't know why she is happy to hear this, but knowing Sam isn't bailing makes her feel like things aren't going to be so bad.

* * *

Brittany has been feeling better since talking with Sam. She has been hanging out with him over the last few days just trying to get to know him better since he is going to be a part of her life no matter what happens because of the baby.

She hasn't talked with Santana for about a week and she knows she needs to so they can both figure out what to do.

Brittany was in the living room watching television when she hears a knock at the door. Sam just left and she shouldn't be having any visitors so she is wondering who it could be.

Brittany goes to open the door to see Santana waiting on the other side. Brittany isn't sure what to do, she needs to talk with Santana but she didn't want to now. After a few seconds of staring at each other Santana is the first one to speak.

"Brittany can I come in so we can talk? Please." Santana says with desperation.

Brittany opens the door wider and steps aside so Santana can enter the living room. Santana goes to stand by the table not knowing whether she is wanted or not. Brittany closes the door and goes to face Santana.

"Hey Brittany I haven't heard from you in over a week and I wanted to see how you were doing. Your mom said that I could come by, I hope that's okay?" Santana is rubbing her hands together nervously in front of her.

Brittany looks up at her. "Yes it's fine, why don't you have a seat so we can talk. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No that's ok thank you though." Santana says as she takes a seat on the couch. Brittany goes to grab the remote to turn the television off and sit down across from Santana.

There is silence for a second before Santana speaks. "So how have you been?" Brittany puts her hands in her lap before looking up to Santana to answer.

"I've been good, just trying to figure things out." Santana wants to be there for Brittany.

"Brittany if you need anything I'm here, please don't shut me out. I want to be here with you to help with everything and the baby." Santana says with a sad expression.

Brittany looks at Santana with sad eyes. "I know Santana but I think time apart would be best for us. We broke up for a reason and I think you should go back to New York and continue with what you were doing before the accident."

"No! Brittany, I don't want to do that. Ever since being back you are all that matters I want to be here, I don't need New York!" Santana says getting up to kneel in front of Brittany grabbing her hands in hers.

Brittany looks at their hands and then looks at Santana. "Santana I know that, but you left for a reason and you were happy there. Why would you stay here when you could be there?" Brittany says with tears threatening to fall.

"Brittany….you are the reason I would stay. For you and the baby." Santana says caressing Brittany's cheek.

A tear begins to roll down Brittany's cheek "I told Sam about the baby." Santana pulls her hand back.

"What did he say?" Brittany looks in Santana's eyes

"He said that we can figure it out together and that we care about each other and should try to make things work for the baby." Santana pulls her hands back and stands up and starts to pace.

"Please tell me you said no and that he is full of shit! You know he isn't good enough for you!" Brittany stands up and puts her hand on Santana's shoulder to stop her from pacing.

"Santana.."Brittany says lifting up her chin.

"I believe him and we are going to try to make things work. Now you can go back to the life you had before the accident, nothing is holding you here." Santana doesn't know what to do.

"But Brittany I want to be here, please just give us another chance and we can make this work. We could get our own place and I could find a job here. Please." Santana is pleading with Brittany to make this work, but Brittany knows Santana needs to go back and doesn't need to be burdened by this.

Brittany backs away from Santana and wipes tears from her eyes. "I've made my decision Santana please respect it and go to New York." Santana looks up to Brittany with tears streaming down her face.

She starts to walk towards Brittany wrapping her in a hug. "I am only doing this because you asked, I will never give up on us." Santana whispers into Brittany's ear before turning around and walking out the door.

Brittany doesn't know if this is the right decision but for now it seemed like the right thing to do for both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter will be a little rough. Trying to fit all of the Bram into 2 chapters so you don't have to endure it for too long. It is relevent._

* * *

It has been a few days since Brittany told Santana she was going to try to make it work with Sam. She hasn't talked with Santana at all and doesn't even know if she has left yet.

Brittany decides that it's time to talk to Sam and tell him they can try to make it work. Brittany dials Sam's number; it rings a few times before he answers. "Hey Brittany I was wondering when you would call." Sam's says happily.

"Yeah um could you come by as soon as you get a chance I wanted to talk with you about something." Brittany says while pacing her room back and forth.

"Sure I can be by in about 15 minutes, I just have to get dressed and I'll head right over."

"Ok thanks Sam I'll see you then." Brittany says before hanging up. Brittany knows that Sam will be happy to hear what she is going to say and she just hopes this is the right decision.

* * *

A few minutes later Sam comes over and they go up to Brittany's bedroom to talk. Brittany turns to face Sam as he stands at the end of the bed.

"Ok so what did you want to talk about it seemed pretty important on the phone." Brittany looks at Sam and prepares to tell him the news.

"Well you know how we have been hanging out more and you have been saying that we can do this?" Sam nods letting Brittany know he understands.

"Well I talked to Santana a few days ago and told her that it would be best if she went back to New York. She shouldn't be here especially if it was only because of my car accident." Brittany looks at Sam to see what he thinks.

"I think you're right Brittany, Santana being here wasn't doing any of us any good, she should be in New York she even said that that was her dream. But what does this mean for us?" Sam waits anxiously for Brittany's answer.

"Well I think that we should try this." Brittany says while pointing between them.

"I know this is going to be hard and we will have to work at it and get to know each other better, but I think it could work." Brittany says smiling up at Sam. Sam has the biggest grin on his face and before Brittany can say anything else he gives her a big embrace and squeezes her tightly.

"Yes Brittany this will work. We can do this." Sam says hugging Brittany tightly.

Brittany looks up at him. "Yes this can work." With that they stay in their embrace thinking that this is the start to their story.

* * *

Santana was on the next flight out of Lima to New York. She couldn't stay there any longer knowing that Brittany would rather be with Sam than herself.

She contacted Kurt and Rachel letting them know she was on her way home. They were fine with that and said her room was waiting for her. She didn't call Rick because she wanted to try and get her job back in person. She felt that would be the best way.

Santana said goodbye to her parents before heading to the airport. This was going to be hard for her but she knew that if this is what Brittany truly wants then she should respect her decision.

Once Santana landed Kurt and Rachel were waiting at the gates to pick her up. She didn't think she would be as happy to see them as she was. She ran up to them and gave them both a huge hug.

"We are so glad you are back! We didn't think we would miss you but it turns out you not being in the apartment makes it a lot less interesting." Rachel says with a grin.

"I'm glad to be back too and I hate to admit that I missed you guys too." Santana grabs her bags and heads out with them.

"So anything new going on with you guys?" Santana asks.

"Not much Rachel is still doing her schooling and I'm still trying to get my foot in the door at the Broadway shows." Kurt says with a smile.

"What about you? How is Brittany?" Kurt asks. Santana smile falls when she hears Brittany's name.

"It's a long story that I will tell you all about tonight over dinner." They continue to the apartment and Santana tries to settle back into her old room and the life she has in New York.

* * *

Santana comes out of her bedroom and sees that Rachel has ordered their favorite Chinese food from the restaurant down the street.

"Hey Santana come sit. I believe there is a long story you need to inform us about?" Rachel says patting the couch next to her. Santana goes to sit down grabbing her Chinese food and begins eating. Kurt and Rachel are looking at her with anticipation. Santana sets her food down preparing to give the story of what happened in Lima.

"So as you know Brittany was in a car accident, and I stayed with her because of the amnesia. I was planning on staying forever just to be with her, but I knew the truth about the amnesia would come out and it did in the worst way possible." Kurt and Rachel are all ears waiting to hear the rest.

"Well we went to her check up because she wasn't feeling well and we found out that she was pregnant."

"Wait! Wait! Brittany is pregnant, but she can't be because she was with you…" Kurt says looking at Santana shocked.

"Wait Sam?" Santana nods her head as tears start to form.

"Wow so what happened?" Rachel says seeing Santana starting to get upset.

"Well she was obviously upset that we all lied and she shut me out. She decided that it was best if I left and she tried to work things out with Sam. I put up a fight to stay but she wasn't having it so I left, and now I'm here." Santana says staring at both of them.

"Wow Santana I'm so sorry. If you need anything please let us know." Rachel says patting Santana's hand. Santana has no appetite now.

"I think I'm just going to head to bed. Could you put my food in the frig and I'll eat it tomorrow?" Santana says getting up and walking to her room.

She drops to her bed and begins to sob. She knows her and Brittany won't work out but it still hurts to talk about what happened and how everything played out.

* * *

It has been a few more weeks since Santana moved back to New York and Brittany and Sam started dating again. Brittany and Sam were slowly getting to know each other again and it seemed to be going well.

Brittany looked happier and they were getting along and doing things like any other couple would do. Brittany's parents were even making an attempt to like Sam. He was trying to be there for Brittany, but he would never be a Santana.

Brittany and Sam decided that it would be a good idea if they got an apartment together. Sam was working at the local factory and made decent money.

Brittany would hopefully start going to school in the fall once the baby is born. They found a nice apartment right outside of town that was two bedrooms and fit into their price range. Things were moving forward and everything was starting to look up.

"Hey Brittany, do you want to try and move in this weekend since I have off?" Sam asks Brittany while they sit in her living room.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. We don't have that much stuff so it shouldn't take the full weekend to move everything." Brittany says getting something to drink.

"Okay great. I will go make sure everything is ready for us to move in and I'll come back tomorrow to help pack everything up." Sam says giving Brittany a peck on the lips before heading back to his house. Brittany can only think that this is the way it should be.

That weekend Brittany and Sam move in with the help of their parents and start to realize that they are on their own and have to be there for each other.

"Thanks mom and dad for coming to help I know there were better things you could be doing." Brittany says giving her mom and dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"This is what we wanted to be doing Brittany. Just know that if you need anything don't hesitate to call us, we only live 10 minutes away." Mr. Pierce says looking from Brittany to Sam.

"You take care of her and our grandbaby." Mrs. Pierce says with tears in her eyes. Sam wraps his hand around Brittany's waist and looks at the Pierce's.

"Of course Mr. and Mrs. Pierce I would do anything to protect them you don't have to worry." With that the Pierce's turn around and head back home while Sam and Brittany head into their new one.

* * *

_Please don't shoot me! I promise Brittana is endgame. _


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany and Sam having been living together for a few weeks now and things have been ok, but living with someone 24/7 is a lot different than seeing each other a few times a week. They have been having a few more arguments about things but are working through them as best they can.

"Sam can you please stop for a second!" Brittany yells as Sam begins to head out the door.

"What Brittany what do you want to say! That you're sorry you don't want to ever do anything! I get home from work and if I want to go out or want to do something with you, you are always too tired!" Sam yells at Brittany turning to face her.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I am pregnant and it makes things a little bit harder! I can't believe you can't see that! I'm trying, but you don't seem to think so!" Brittany yells back.

Sam looks at Brittany and before he says anything else he picks up his things and heads out the door slamming it behind him. Brittany sits on the couch putting her head in her hands thinking that this wouldn't be so hard if she had Santana.

She starts to think about the decision she made to be with Sam instead and is hoping that it works out, but things are going to be harder than she thought.

Brittany goes to bed early that night hoping that she and Sam can work things out in the morning. Sam comes into the house later in the evening. He goes to their bedroom and sees Brittany asleep. His face softens knowing that he shouldn't have gotten so upset at Brittany and he should be more understanding.

He gets changed and slips into bed behind her. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her back closer to his front and gives her a kiss on the back of her head. Brittany feels Sam behind her and puts her hand on top of his before drifting back to sleep.

The next morning Brittany wakes up with no Sam lying next to her. She gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen to see Sam making breakfast. He turns around to see a sleepy Brittany.

"Hey Britt, I thought you could use a nice breakfast. I made your favorite, pancakes and scrambled eggs." Sam smiles at her. Brittany goes to sit at the table waiting for her breakfast. Sam brings Brittany her orange juice and breakfast and sits next to her with his.

"Thanks Sam that was sweet of you." Brittany says looking at him.

"Look Brittany I'm sorry about last night, I understand that you are tired and you have every right to be and I shouldn't have blown up like that. I apologize please forgive me." Sam says resting his hand on top of hers with pleading eyes. Brittany looks at their hands and back up to Sam. She squeezes his hand,

"I forgive you and I'm sorry too. I haven't been the best with being pregnant and I need to make more of an effort." With that they both eat breakfast and make small talk. This seems to be a step in the right direction for them Brittany hopes.

* * *

Santana has been slowly trying to get things back to normal. She is going to visit Rick today to try and get her old job back. She really needs this to feel productive again.

She heads out right after lunch and goes into the studio. She sees Rick is there with one of his clients. She waits until they are finished and Rick turns around.

He is shocked to see Santana because it has been months and he didn't think she would be back. He says his byes to his clients and goes out to see Santana.

"Well look who decided to finally show up." Rick says walking up to Santana.

"Hey Rick, I know I'm so sorry and I probably shouldn't even be asking to get my job back, but a lot of stuff happened and now I'm back." Santana says hoping that he will at least hear her out.

Rick looks at Santana and nods for her to continue. Santana tells him the whole story from beginning to end and manages to do it without crying. Rick is looking at her with remorse.

"Santana, wow it sounds like a lot happened with you and I understand why you were gone. I haven't hired anyone else for your position because I didn't think I could find anyone better. The job is here if you want it." Santana looks shocked by what she just heard.

This was the best news that she has heard in the last couple of weeks. Without thinking Santana lunges towards Rick bear hugging him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Yes I want the job back!"

"Ok but you are about to lose it if you don't back up just a little." Rick says smiling.

"Oh sorry, I just got a little excited." Santana says smiling back.

"How about you come back tomorrow morning and start working again?" Rick asks.

"Yes of course! That sounds great! Thanks again Rick." Santana says before heading back to her apartment.

Santana gets back to her apartment and feels great for the first time in a long time. She goes to her room to check her phone before heading out again.

She sees she has a missed call from Mr. Pierce. She had been getting updates from Brittany's parents just making sure everything was ok. She assumed she should call him back because they never call unless it's important. The phone rings a few times.

"Hey Santana I guess you got the call?" Mr. Pierce asks.

"Yes Mr. Pierce is everything ok with Brittany?" Santana asks questioning.

"Yes that is actually why I am calling. Um Brittany is actually doing really well, she moved in with Sam and they are living in an apartment right outside of town." With that Santana's news from earlier seems irrelevant. She drops her phone and sits on her bed realizing that this is it. This was the door closing for her and Brittany.

Brittany is happy with someone else and she has to move on now without her. Santana grabs her phone hangs it up and just lays on her bed thinking about how things have changed.

* * *

Brittany and Sam have been getting along better since their argument. They both are making attempts to make things better.

Since the argument Brittany has been more reluctant and thinking more about Santana and what things would have been like with her instead.

What if it was Santana she was living with instead of Sam? She knows that Santana has moved on and she has too but she can't help but think about how different it would be if she was with someone she actually loved.

Before she gets too lost in her thoughts her phone rings.

"Hello" Brittany says

"Hey Britt I was just getting off working and wondering if you wanted me to pick up Breadstix's for dinner?" Sam asks.

"Yeah sure that sounds great. So you'll be home soon?" Brittany says with less enthusiasm.

"Yeah I should be home in about 45 minutes. I should get going though so I'm not on the phone while I drive. I love you." Sam says happily.

Brittany hesitates before saying "you too. Bye" Brittany hangs up and sets her phone down. Thinking about how much longer she can do this with Sam knowing that she will never love him as much as Santana.

* * *

Santana is doing well at her job; she even got to start helping the clients more and gets to go into the studio to learn how it all works. Ever since finding out Sam and Brittany were living together she decided to focus more on her and not worry about Brittany.

"Hey Santana come in here let me show you how to record the songs." Rick yells towards Santana. Santana turns towards Rick and sprints into the studio. She just stares at all the equipment and can't believe she is actually getting to record someone's song.

"Ok so first you need to press this button then queue the band to start. Just watch what I do and then you can practice once you've seen it a few times." Santana just nods her head to excited to speak.

Rick goes through and shows Santana how to record the songs that an artist sings. Santana stays with Rick for the next few hours just learning and absorbing all the information he is giving her. By the end of the day Santana feels like she is moving up and this is just the start to a great career.

* * *

_Things will get better soon I promise! About 3 chapters left._


	13. Chapter 13

It has been a couple more weeks since Santana has been at her job. Things are going great; she really enjoys her work and can't wait to keep learning more.

She does realize that it has been a few months since she has been to Lima and she needs to visit her parents sometime soon. She decides to give them a call and set up a day that she can come.

"Hello?" Santana's mother answers the phone.

"Hey mom how are you?" Santana says with a smile.

"Hey Santana, I'm great I haven't seen you since you left and we were hoping you would come to visit sometime." Mrs. Lopez says hoping that Santana will say she is.

"Well actually mom that's what I'm calling about. I wanted to see what weekend would work for you and dad?"

"Oh this is great! Whenever is fine we just want you to come to visit. Your father will be so happy." Mrs. Lopez says excitedly.

"Ok great I was looking at my schedule and how about I come visit in three weeks? I will talk with my boss and see if that's ok and get back to you." Santana says to her mother.

"Yes we can't wait, thanks for calling Santana and we can't wait to see you." With that they hang up.

Santana lets Rick know that she will be heading back to Lima for a weekend and he has no problem with it. She knows she has a chance of running into Brittany, but she isn't even going to tell anyone she is there. The only people that she cares to see are her parents.

* * *

It is the day that Santana is leaving to head back to Lima for the weekend. Kurt and Rachel drop her off at the airport and say their goodbyes. They think this is good for Santana to go back for a reason other than Brittany.

Santana makes it back and heads towards her parents house. She gets out of the cab and heads to the door. She knocks a few times before her father answers.

"Hey sweetie, I'm so glad you made a trip back to see us!" He says wrapping her in a hug. He pulls back grabbing her bags and leading her into the house. Her mom is standing right on the inside.

"Hey mom" Santana says going up to give her a hug.

"I'm so glad you came for the weekend." Mrs. Lopez says smiling.

"Me too mom, me too." Santana settles in and tells her parents all about what she has been doing and how much she is learning being in New York. Her parents are so proud of her and are happy that she is happy.

Brittany hasn't been mentioned once which is impressive for her family. Santana decides to head to bed since she is exhausted from the flight and will talk with her parents more in the morning.

* * *

Santana wakes up the next morning to the smell of bacon downstairs. It feels like she's a kid again with sleeping in her old room and smelling the bacon that is cooking in the kitchen.

She decides to get a shower and put on some sweatpants and a shirt and pulls her hair up. As she makes her way to the kitchen she sees her mom cooking and her dad with a newspaper drinking coffee, this only makes her smile. Mr. Lopez looks up from his newspaper.

"Hey sweetie we were wondering when you were going to wake up. Have a seat breakfast is almost ready." Santana walks over to her mom giving her a hug and then grabs a cup of coffee and sits next to her father.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Her dad asks.

"Oh nothing really just hangout with you guys and enjoy some time off." Santana says smiling at her dad. Santana's mom turns towards her dad.

"Jose did you get milk when you went to the store the other day?" Mr. Lopez turns to look at his wife.

"Um I thought I did, maybe we used it up already?"

"How am I supposed to make waffles without milk?" Before there was an argument Santana spoke up.

"Hey mom I can go to the store and pick some up, it's no big deal." Santana says getting up. Mrs. Lopez turns to her daughter,

"Are you sure honey, you don't have too."

"No it's fine, I'm already dressed, I'll just run out and get some, but I'll need to borrow the car." Mrs. Lopez grabs the keys off the counter handing them too Santana.

"Thanks Santana. Be careful." With that Santana grabs the car keys and heads to the store down the street. Santana gets to the store and heads straight to the milk. As she is looking at which one to buy she hears someone calling her name.

"Santana?" she turns to see who it is and it's the last person she expected to see.

"Brittany." Santana says seeing Brittany standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you were back?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Oh yeah um I'm just here to see my parents. I'm only here for the weekend and I head back Sunday night." Santana says looking at Brittany. She looks down and notices how far along Brittany has gotten, but this just reminds her of everything that happened and she just wants to get away. Before she has time to say anything she sees Sam walk up behind Brittany.

"Hey Santana what are you doing here, I figured you wouldn't want to come back." Sam says putting his hand around Brittany's waist.

Santana sees this and her face falls, she knew that her and Brittany weren't together but seeing her with Sam in front of her was too much.

"Yeah well I didn't think you were on a need to know basis as to why I would be back." She seethes. She turns grabs the milk and starts to leave. Brittany looks longingly at Santana as she grabs the milk and heads out. Before she goes completely Brittany grabs her wrist.

"Santana?" All Santana can do is sigh and look at Brittany.

"Do you think we can see each other before you leave, you know just to talk?" Santana looks at Brittany then at Sam.

"I'm sorry Brittany but there is nothing to say, you made your decision awhile ago and we both have to live with it. Have a good life." With that Santana does everything she can to hold it together.

Brittany is feeling the same way but can't let Sam know that. Brittany takes Sam's hand away from around her waist. "I want to go home." Sam looks at Brittany and doesn't understand why seeing Santana would have this much of an effect on her.

"Come on Brittany we still need to.."

"No Sam! I want to go home now. Please." On the verge of tears Brittany heads towards the car and Sam follows.

Santana pays for the milk and as soon as she gets into the car she breaks down. She can't control her sobs, seeing Brittany everything came flooding back and she didn't think it would be this hard.

She gives herself a few minutes to let it all out then heads back to her parents.

On the other side of town Brittany is feeling the same way.

As soon as they get home she heads straight too her bedroom and lays on the bed crying with tears streaming down her face. Why is she so affected? What does this mean? Does she want Santana? With them seeing each other unexpectedly it has shown them that something is still there and neither of them knows what to do from here.

* * *

Santana doesn't tell her parents about her encounter with Brittany, that isn't something they need to hear. She spends the rest of the weekend with her parents just talking and catching up. She heads back to New York Sunday night so she can be at work on Monday.

After seeing Brittany with Sam she realizes that there is no hope for them and that was the final nail in the coffin. She will always love Brittany but she has to start to except what happened and continue to move on with her life.

* * *

Brittany and Sam haven't been spending that much time together since seeing Santana. When Sam is home Brittany is either at her parents or in another room and Sam has been taking more shifts just to be away.

Ever since seeing Santana, Brittany doesn't want anything to do with Sam. She knows that Sam is the father of her child but other than that she isn't happy and being with Sam isn't good for either of them.

She realizes she needs to talk to Sam about this and tell him what is going on.

Sam gets home late one night expecting Brittany to be asleep, but instead she is sitting on the couch with a cup of tea waiting up for him. Sam sets his keys down as he walks towards her.

"Brittany? What are you doing up, it's late?" Sam says going to sit next to her. He sees that she has been crying and gets concerned.

"Brittany what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Brittany looks up at Sam with sad eyes.

"No Sam the baby is fine."

"Then what is it?" Sam asks wanting to know what has Brittany so upset.

"Sam you know that ever since seeing Santana things have been different." Sam nods waiting for Brittany to continue.

"Even before that we weren't as happy as we should be. I guess what I'm trying to say is I think we should separate." Brittany says getting tears in her eyes.

"What! No why would you want to do that?" Sam says getting up from his seat.

"Sam you know this isn't working, I don't love you and this never was going to work! We were forcing it because I'm pregnant with your baby!" Brittany says starting to stand up also. Sam stands their taking in what Brittany is saying trying not to get upset.

"Brittany are you saying you don't love me? Why what have I done to make you not love me?" Sam says starting to get upset. Brittany walks over to Sam and grabs his hand.

"Look Sam I'm not in love with you. We are forcing this and this isn't going to work and I know you want it too but deep down you know it's not going to work either." Sam looks up at Brittany and steps back putting his hand on his head trying to think.

"I'm going to go back to live with my parents, they are coming to pick me up tomorrow." Brittany says trying to see what Sam is going to say.

"Ok. Ok I understand, you're right this wouldn't work. I've known it since we ran into Santana." Sam says looking up at Brittany.

"You still love her and there is no way you can deny it, but I understand she is what you need not me." With that Sam walks into the bedroom closing the door. Brittany thinks about what Sam just said and in that moment realizes that she does still love Santana. She never stopped loving her, but why would Santana want to be with her now. Brittany decides to sleep in the guest bedroom until her parents come to pick her up.

* * *

_About 2 chapters left. Let me know what you think. _


	14. Chapter 14

Brittany is getting closer and closer to her due date. It is only a couple of months before she has the baby. She has been doing well since moving back in with her parents but continues to think about Santana.

She tries to act like everything is ok when deep down all she wants is Santana to wrap her in her arms and hold her when times get rough. Brittany knows this isn't going to happen since she pushed Santana away and decided that being without her was for the best. Brittany has a knock on her door that takes her out of her thoughts.

"Come in!" Brittany says. Her mother walks in just to see how she is doing.

"Hey honey I was just coming to check on you and make sure you are ok." Mrs. Pierce says going to sit on the bed next to Brittany.

"Oh you know I'm doing ok with being 8 months pregnant and living with my parents." Brittany says playing with the sheets on her bed. Mrs. Pierce can see that Brittany is having a hard time and knows Santana is the only one that can fix this. She grabs Brittany hands and caresses it to know that she understands.

"Brittany, I know things are hard right now but they will get better. You made the right decision to break up with Sam. You shouldn't be with someone just because you are having their baby that never works out." Brittany looks up to her mom

"I know mom but it's still hard knowing that I don't have anyone to help with the baby. I thought I could raise them on my own but I'm having my doubts. I don't know the first thing about being a parent." Brittany says with concern.

Mrs. Pierce looks at Brittany "Honey you will be fine, plus you have us so you have nothing to worry about. Everything will work out I promise." With that Mrs. Pierce gives Brittany a kiss on her forehead and heads downstairs. Brittany is left thinking about what is next for her and her family.

* * *

Santana is doing very well being Rick's assistant. They have gotten a few more clients so Santana has gotten quite the pay raise. She is looking into buying her own place soon since she is moving up in the company. Rick has taken a real liking to Santana and is teaching her everything he knows.

It's just a matter of time before Santana starts making more decisions around the studio. As Santana is getting off of work her phone starts to ring. She looks at who it is and sees that it's Mrs. Pierce calling.

She thinks about not answering her phone but knows she will just in case it has to do with Brittany.

"Hello?" Santana says to the person on the other end.

"Hey Santana its Mrs. Pierce. I know it has been awhile since we have talked but there is something that I wanted to tell you." Mrs. Pierce stops talking to see if Santana even wants to hear what she has to say. Santana sighs knowing that she wants to know everything even it isn't good news.

"Yes Mrs. Pierce I am listening." Santana says trying to sound calm.

"Well I know you haven't talked much with Brittany lately so you probably don't know that she and Sam broke up." Santana hears this and is a little shocked at what Mrs. Pierce just told her.

"Ok and why are you telling me this Mrs. Pierce?" Santana asks not understanding what this has to do with her now.

"Well Santana, Brittany has been a little down, and I know the reason why Brittany isn't with Sam."

"I do too they didn't work out, Sam was never good enough for her." Santana says not realizing she would care this much.

"Yes but that isn't the only reason why. She still loves you, she never stopped. I know my daughter and I know that she regrets her decision to let you go even though she thought it was for the best." Santana isn't sure of what to say.

"Mrs. Pierce I'm not sure why you want me to know this, but if you think this is going to make me drop my life in New York and just come back, you're wrong. I have a life here now and I'm not leaving it." Santana is surprised by how confident she sounds with her answer.

"Ok Santana I understand and I wasn't asking you too, I just thought you should know. I hope you do well in New York." With that Mrs. Pierce hangs up.

Santana gets to her apartment going into her bedroom and sits down. This is what she wanted. Brittany isn't with Sam and she wants her back, but Santana doesn't feel the same. She is happy where she is at and isn't just going to leave, not like before.

* * *

Sam came by to talk with Brittany a few days ago letting her know that he isn't fit to be a father and he wants to waive is rights. Brittany isn't sure if she is relieved by this or upset about his decision.

She understands where he is coming from. The fact that they don't love each other and neither of them were prepared to have a child, it makes since for Sam to not want anything to do with the baby. Brittany agrees with him and lets him go telling him that he can see his child whenever he is ready too.

Brittany is more understanding knowing that the only person she wants to raise the baby with is Santana.

The due date is approaching rather quickly. Brittany has about 3 weeks left before her baby is in her arms. She is excited but nervous at the same time because she will become a parent in a matter of weeks.

Santana is becoming more and more independent and thinks less and less about Brittany every day. She will always love her but knows that the life she has in New York now is what she wants to have. Being in Lima she would be with Brittany but she would have resented the fact that she never got to pursue her dreams.

Brittany was right about letting her go and for her to become the person that she wanted to be. As Santana was packing up to leave for the day her phone starts to ring. She reaches into her purse to retrieve it and sees an unknown number calling. She decides to answer it anyways because it could be a client.

"Hello?" Santana breathes into the phone. After a few seconds of silence she says it again.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" But before she could say anything else the person on the other end hangs up. Santana tries to call the number back but no one answers.

Over the next few days the same thing keeps happening and she is getting tired of answering and no one being on the other end. She gets to her apartment a little frustrated.

"Hey Santana what's wrong with you?" Kurt asks seeing Santana upset more than usual.

"Nothing, it's just this person keeps calling my phone but they never say anything. It has happened for the past few days and I can't figure out who it is." Santana says with confusion.

"Well next time they call tell them you will call the police to find out who it is and you will hunt them down." Kurt says jokingly.

"Kurt it's not funny, it's irritating because I know someone is on the other end but as soon as I say a few words they hang up."

"Well maybe they will stop calling or just stop answering." With that Kurt walks to his room leaving Santana to think.

It's late at night and Santana is almost asleep in her bed when her phone begins to ring. She doesn't bother looking to see who it is because she's half asleep.

"Hello?" She says groggily into the phone. She hears nothing on the other end.

"Okay look I'm getting really tired of you calling and not talking and it's really late so say something!" Santana practically screams into the phone. There are a few moments of silence.

"Fine whatever I can't deal with this." But before Santana has a chance to hang up she hears something on the other end.

"Santana." the person says. It can't be Santana thinks she is hearing things.

"Santana it's me Brittany please say something." Brittany sounds like she's been crying and Santana's face softens hearing her voice.

"What Brittany, what could you possibly want?" The next thing Santana hears is sobbing on the other end she can't make out anything Brittany is saying.

"Brittany, Britt, calm down, take deep breathes I'm right here. You have to calm down I can't understand what you are saying." Santana says starting to sit up more in her bed.

"I think my water just broke. Please come. Please be here, I can't do this without you." Brittany manages to say between her sobbing. Santana doesn't know what to do but the one thing she can't do is make Brittany do this alone.


	15. Chapter 15

_Just wanted to say thanks for reading!_

* * *

Santana gets on the first flight she can back to Lima. She calls Rick informing him of what is going on and he completely understands. She doesn't know if anybody knows she is coming back, but it doesn't matter.

She takes a cab to the only hospital in Lima and heads to the receptionist desk.

"I'm here for a Brittany Pierce. She is having a baby right now." Santana doesn't know if Brittany has already had the baby or is still in labor. The receptionist looks it up.

"Oh yes ma'am she is in the pregnancy area. She had her baby a few hours ago. If you want you can go up to her room, its room number 134."

"Thank you so much." With that Santana heads to the room hoping that Brittany actually wanted her to show up. As she approaches the door she sees Mr. Pierce standing outside.

She walks up towards him as he turns around. He definitely wasn't expecting to see her with the look that is on his face.

"Santana, wow what are you doing here?" He says going to give her a hug.

"Well Brittany called me last night and I took the first flight that I could to get here. She said she needed me and she was pretty upset." Santana says informing Mr. Pierce.

"Well I'm sure she will be ecstatic to see you. They took Nathan to the nursery this morning so she is in their by herself resting up." This is the first time Santana has found out that the baby is a boy. She smiles just hearing this.

"Wow so she had a boy huh, that should be interesting. Well I guess I should go in to see her. Thanks Mr. Pierce"

"No problem Santana I'm just glad you came back." Mr. Pierce heads down to get some coffee to allow Brittany and Santana some time. Santana slowly opens the door to the hospital room. She tries to be as quiet as possible in case Brittany is asleep.

As she walks in she sees Brittany sleeping peacefully in the bed and all Santana can do is smile. She isn't sure if she should wake her or sit down and wait, but the decision was made easier because it looked like Brittany was starting to wake up.

Brittany's eyes begin to open slowly as she sees someone standing at the end of her bed. It takes a second for her eyes to adjust but she can't believe who she sees. She knows she called Santana but she didn't think she would actually show up.

She has a huge smile on her face just knowing that Santana cares enough to come just with a phone call.

"Hey Britt." Santana says still not sure of where she should stand.

"Hey Santana, I am so glad you came, I didn't think you would." Brittany says looking away.

"Of course I would. Just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't want to be here to see you or the baby." Santana says pulling up a chair next to Brittany.

"Well I'm glad you came, and I need to tell you so much." Brittany says getting nervous about what she is going to say.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't get here any sooner, I got the first flight out." Santana says nervously. Brittany looks up to Santana and puts her hand on hers.

"Santana, the fact that you are here now means everything to me." Brittany smiles. Santana isn't sure if she should leave her hand their or move it, but before she makes a decision Brittany pulls her hand back and puts it in her lap.

"Well how is Nathan? Is everything ok with you?" Santana asks trying to ease the awkwardness.

"He is wonderful Santana, I didn't think you could love something so much by just holding them. I can't wait for you to meet him!" Santana can tell how excited Brittany gets just talking about her son and that makes Santana's heart race.

"I can't wait to meet him either Brittany, but first I think we should talk about a few things." Santana says with the conversation becoming more serious. She wasn't sure if she should wait until Brittany was out of the hospital, but this is something that needs to be discussed and resolved. Brittany looks up at Santana with sad eyes not knowing where she should start.

Santana grabs Brittany's hand giving it a squeeze to let her know she isn't going to just leave. Brittany finally starts the conversation that they should have had a long time ago.

Brittany sighs "Ok, so I know I called you out of the blue and I know that you have your life in New York and you didn't have to come see me." Brittany pauses for a few moments before continuing.

"Santana. You came for a reason and I really hope that it's more than just to see Nathan." Santana looks down and then back up to Brittany.

"Brittany, your mom called me a few days ago and told me that you weren't doing well." Brittany looks upset by hearing this.

"Wait so you just came because my mom wanted you too? Great, well I'm doing fine so you can see Nathan and go back to your great life in New York." Brittany turns away from Santana letting her know she doesn't want to talk anymore.

Santana is confused as to why Brittany is reacting this way. "Brittany. Look at me." Brittany doesn't turn towards her.

"Brittany look, I didn't come because your mom asked me too. I told her that I wasn't going to come and I had moved on." Santana sighs before continuing.

"But as soon as I heard your voice that night when you told me your water broke I knew that I couldn't just stay in New York without you." Hearing the trembling in Santana's voice made Brittany turn to look at her. She could see tears starting to fall from Santana's eyes.

"Brittany I know you chose Sam, and thought that the best for us was to be apart, but that is the furthest thing from what I want. I love you Brittany, I'm in love with you, I never fell out of love. I want to make this work." Brittany is looking at Santana shocked by what she just said. She couldn't believe Santana was being so honest.

"I love you. I love you and only you. Ever since we saw each other at the store I realized then that I was just with Sam out of convenience. I could never love anyone else because my heart was already yours. I want to make this work too." Brittany says smiling a huge grin at Santana. Santana gives Brittany a loving embrace with tears streaming down both of their faces.

They stay like this for a few moments. Santana pulls away and looks at Brittany with so much love. Brittany is the first one to lean forward and kiss Santana on the lips. Santana doesn't hesitate to kiss her back. She has been waiting for this moment ever since she left town. Before things get to heated Brittany pulls back.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks with concern in her voice.

"What about Nathan?" Brittany asks.

"I have a son now what are we going to do. I can't make you deal with that too." Brittany starts to panic.

"Brittany, Brittany" Santana says rubbing Brittany's hands.

"Look at me. We will figure it all out. Nathan is a part of you and I want to be there for both you and him." Santana says with no worries. Relief washes over Brittany knowing that Santana is so calm about this.

"You know you are something else, I don't know what I would do without you." Brittany says smiling the most she has since Santana left for the first time. They know that there is a lot more to work out but as long as they have each other everything will be just fine.

* * *

_The End_

_I hope everyone enjoyed the story! I'm planning on writing a sequel to this story so let me know if you guys think I should!_

_Only thing I can promise is no Sam!_


End file.
